


Connections Built by Baking

by Demon_Apostle



Series: Oil and Ink [15]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mad baking skills, Mechanic Jesse McCree, Neighbors, POV Original Character, Punk Hanzo Shimada, Tattoo Artist Hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: The thoughts of the kind old woman that lives two houses over.





	Connections Built by Baking

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know what prompted me to make this or why it's so short, but I figured it'd be a nice change compared to the oneshots always being from McCree or Hanzo's pov.

A car horn goes off somewhere in the distance, a neighbor's dog barks at what is probably some poor squirrel, and Margaret greets the day by putting on a pair of light pink fuzzy slippers that match her silk nightgown. Her stretches come next because at sixty-seven years old, the muscles one has start to cramp when there's a lack of movement involved. Thankfully, age has been somewhat kind to Margaret, so she's able to spend less time groaning in pain and more time doing her usual morning routine. Her first order of business is making the bed, an old habit that she could never break even if she wanted to. After that is getting dressed and Margaret decides to wear one of her floral dresses since she had already plucked the weeds from her garden yesterday. All she'll need to do today is a little bit of watering, but that won't be until later in the day, when the sun won't evaporate the water before the flowers have had a chance to drink. So for now, Margaret gets to work on making breakfast before she begins baking a large batch of frosted sugar cookies.

 

The old woman is ecstatic at the prospect of baking for someone other than herself because after her children moved away and her husband Robert was taken from her ten years ago, there wasn't really anyone left to make things for. Not to mention the neighbors have lives of their own and don't need to constantly be offered sweets that they probably won't even eat.

 

Unless it's the family that lives two houses over from Margaret then she can't make them fast enough.

 

It was a nice change for the neighborhood when the two men immediately bought the house that the previous family wanted to sell, and it was even more astonishing when they one day showed up with two children. Margaret had known from the beginning that the men were a couple, made all the more obvious when she caught a glimpse of their rings. Of course, the old woman wasn't really bothered by it, an acceptance that probably stemmed from her cousin that never took an interest in boys.

 

(She'll always regret not doing more when that same cousin was disowned and forced to leave.)

 

So Margaret decided to greet her new neighbors with the old cliche of an apple pie and was pleased to find out that the family was warm and loving. The children were absolute darlings as well and the woman couldn't help but feel an affection for them that she's sure her husband would have also felt.

 

Another thing that made Margaret fond of the family was that the two men never made her feel unwelcome. As much as it pains her to say it, the old woman could always tell when a neighbor wanted to be left alone and not have to deal with someone with nothing better to do than offer sweets and company. Meanwhile, the men she was asked to call Jesse and Hanzo always smile when she comes over and are constantly asking what she plans on baking for them the next time. It's amusing how much of a sweet tooth everyone in the home seems to have, but they assure Margaret it's because her baking skills are second to none.

 

So the woman gets to making the frosted sugar cookies at noon, ready to bake a massive batch for the party Jesse and Hanzo have invited her to that will take place tomorrow. It's just a small get together of friends and family for both the parents and the children, but Margaret has found that the couple's parties are always cheerful and fun. It's definitely a major difference compared to the quiet that surrounded the neighborhood before Hanzo and Jesse moved in, but the old woman finds she likes the noise.

 

And come tomorrow, after she greets the couple and in turn is welcomed into their home, Margaret will look upon the collection of friends and family that have some connection to the two men and think it's a nice change indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Margaret is a master baker I tell ya. Even Hanzo isn't safe from her sweets.


End file.
